


Mixing Sessions

by Hopeamarsu



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Recordings, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: Clyde Logan has always been a lover of books. What happens when he is introduced to audiobooks and other recorded story material?
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Whisper Of Desire

When the County Library and Community Center had to close down due to black mold, nobody was as devastated as Clyde Logan. Well, maybe the bingo club that got together every Wednesday. But they could at least hold the meetings at Purple Lady’s house if things got tough. 

For Clyde though, this meant losing access to his treasure: books. Historical biographies to Stephen King horror books to YA novels, all of them gone and burned as the mold had gotten to them all and he was gutted. 

Books had always been a comfort for him, all through high school when he was considered gangly and too tall and a little bit simple-minded, always in the shadow of his brother Jimmy. They had been an even bigger comfort for him while he was healing at the military hospital down in Arlington, waiting on them to fit him with a prosthetic so he could go home. When his mind was running miles per minute and he couldn’t sleep, he’d turn on his bedside lamp and just read, lose himself to fantasy worlds big and small. 

Yes, he had books of his own, most of them dog-eared and full of notes in the margins. Clyde could’ve also ordered new books to read, but those took time to get to him. The postal service was sketchy at best and sometimes shipping cost as much or more than the book itself, so it seemed pointless. 

He moped around for a while and eventually started to read Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy for the 40th time. The book in question was nearly falling apart at this point so his family plotted for an intervention to save it. The book that is. 

It fell down to Sylvia as she was chosen to be his main support and she introduced Clyde to audiobooks. Suddenly it was like a whole new world had opened up to him. With a touch of a button, he could now listen to his favorite novels over and over again, read to him by lovely voices and accents. 

There was something joyful about being able to listen to smooth tones while doing chores around the trailer and/or Duck Tape. And if he got aroused by some of the voices and the more salacious scenes read directly to his ears, nobody had to know. 

It was so common now, him listening to his books, that it was no surprise as to how you found him that afternoon, sweeping the floors of Duck Tape and with earbuds in. It was always a joy to see your best friend and you tried to make time for a quick catch-up every few days or so. This did not count your ongoing meme war over instant messaging. 

But today you had something a bit different in mind than just catching up. Clyde and you had been skirting the line of friendship for weeks now, the flirting more heavier and laced with more than just casual banter. And should the information you’d been given by Jimmy turn out to be true, this might be the final nail that caused the two of you to tip over the line. 

“Hey, handsome.” You said softly, not wanting to startle the large man. “What are you listening to?” 

“Oh, hi darlin’.” Clyde whirled around, popping one earbud out. He flashed you a half-smile before fishing his phone out of his pocket to pause the recording. “Sylvie sent a link las’ night to this noir-style novel she’s been listenin’ and thought I’d enjoy it. ‘s good so far.” 

“Didn’t beg you as the noir type.”

“The reader has a voice like smooth jazz. ‘S, ah, captivatin’, like a good record. Could listen to ‘er voice for ‘ours.” Clyde shrugged, not wanting to give too much away, and placed his broom to lean against the bartop. 

He watched you climb on one of the barstools, looking like you belonged. Ever since he’d met you five years ago you’d found your way to his home, his bar, and his heart. All things he’d gladly offer you if he had the strength to voice his desire aloud. 

“Is that something you look for when choosing something to listen to? A velvet voice has you enjoying yourself?” You propped one hand on the bar but kept your eyes trained on him. You couldn’t believe your luck, this was the perfect opening. 

There was a slight glint in your eye that caught him off-guard. Whenever that glint was there, he knew he was in for something. Good or bad, that remained to be seen. He gulped, suddenly feeling a bit nervous and hot around the collar. 

“Sure, the voice is a big thing for meh. ‘s nice to listen somethin’ soothin’ and flowin’, nobody likes a voice in their ear tha’s not pleasin’ to listen to, ya’know?” 

If possible, your grin only grew at his answer. “Clyde Logan, are you telling me you have a voice kink?” Your voice was filled with absolute glee at this new information and Clyde could feel his ears already burning. 

He knew you were only teasing him, but something jumped in his chest. Could this be his chance, even if the topic was slightly embarrassing him? Could this give him the stepping stones needed to tell you how he wanted you, burned for you and was desperate for you to be the one to whisper all those naughty, erotic things in his ear? Unable to deny you the answer or lie, he sealed his fate and nodded. 

“Well then…” The grin grew even wider, darker, more dangerous and there was a sudden tightness in his pants that Clyde prayed you wouldn’t notice. He wanted to move, either to hide behind the counter and never say anything about this ever again or drop to his knees and beg for you to do something, anything to ease the burning in his veins. But he was glued to the spot, unable to escape your eyes and those sexy lips that might one day kill him on the spot. 

“You see, I’ve been listening to some audio myself recently and I think I’d like to share it with you.” There was now something predatory on that smile and Clyde found himself hardening ever further. 

He waited on you to continue as he held his breath. The glint in your eyes turned into a mischievous sparkle and your tongue peeked out, wetting your lips and he could only follow the movement with hungry eyes. How he wished he could taste those pillows, drink in the nectar that was pure you. 

“It’s called Audio Lover and I am in love with it.”

“A-Audio L-lover?”

“Yeah. It’s a paid app, but there is a free trial. Original recordings, nothing too long but they can really get you going. Make you feel relaxed and blissed out. Maybe…” You hopped down from the barstool and stepped in front of him. 

There was a deliberate movement of your eyes as you took in him from top to toes. The noticeable bulge in the middle made you dig your teeth to your bottom lip and all Clyde could do was hold in his moan. Something crackled and fizzed in the air and it was not just regular static. It felt dangerous and promising. 

A hand rose to his chest and he smelled your natural scent, accented by something floral as you leaned into him. It was a scent that hinted at something sweet on the horizon. The warmth of your hand on his chest seemed to penetrate through his shirt, burning your insignia right over his heart. Clyde had never wanted more in his life than for you to brand him. 

“Maybe I’m feeling brave, but I really think you will enjoy the stories on that app. After all, the tagline promises to get you in the right mood, be it for a solo session or listening with a partner.”

“Umm…. Darlin’, wha’, um, wha’ type o’ stories, um, they got there?”

You leaned in closer, pushing yourself up on your toes so that you reached Clyde’s ear. Warm breath caused him to shiver and goosebumps appeared on his arms. Clyde had to fight the urge to pull you flush to him as something inside of him wanted to see how you played this out, how you would tempt him further. Your scent surrounded him completely, he could almost taste it on his tongue. 

“Erotica, handsome. And should you like it, I am more than willing to listen to them with you.” Your voice caressed him as you whispered the words and this time he wasn’t able to hold in that tiny groan that rumbled from deep inside him.

Clyde had been wrong before: it would not be your smile that would kill him, it was your voice, like dark chocolate in his ear. His eyes fell closed and he was desperate to crash his lips to yours. But he was under your spell completely, unable to move even the tiniest muscle. 

Feeling bold, you placed your lips to his cheek, placing a soft, lingering kiss there. Soft as a feather, with an underlining promise of more to come. It would’ve been sweet had you not gone for the kill then.

“And should you want to listen with me, I’m not averse to _playing out the scenarios either.”_

_Fuck._


	2. In-Ear Monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde is finally home after a gruelling evening at the bar. Maybe it is time to check the app out?

Never before had Clyde left the bar early. Well, early for him that is, which meant midnight for most folks. But he hadn’t been able to concentrate fully since you had left him there, after kissing his cheek and basically telling him you wanted to fuck him six ways to Sunday. 

The knowledge that he wasn’t alone in his feelings on that front had him twisting and turning in his skin. This had even caused him to retreat to his back-office to do inventory on his bills, something he usually avoided like the plague. 

_And should you want to listen with me, I’m not averse to playing out the scenarios either._

That last sentence you had whispered in his ear had nearly caused him to snap, to pull you in and kiss you senseless. Throw you over his shoulder, strip away all your clothes and fuck you against the countertop, then repeat it on his office couch before taking you home. He wanted you so bad, so much that it hurt. He wanted to glide his hand on your body, kiss your neck, all over your collarbones, draw out husky moans and sighs from your lips as he worshipped you. 

But you had left him wanting, sauntering out of the bar, hips swinging from side to side. Oh, you knew the effect you had on him and at the same time, Clyde fell more in love with you and hated you for teasing him so. He watched you leave, eyes trained on your hips and ass and the lingering scent of you in his nostrils. Playing the words over and over in his head, trying to keep himself standing up. And in his pants, a hard-on that could rival the metal rod of his broom. 

The ball was now in his court. 

You had left him with something else, something that had also burned in his pocket since he retreated to his office. Audio Lover, the app you had mentioned. Clyde had downloaded it to his phone almost immediately, filled out his information and preferences but decided against listening at work. 

He had nearly broken that decision several times during the evening but persisted. It would not work in his favor to take himself in hand where anyone could enter his office at a moment's notice. An eternity later he was at home, alone in the trailer and the app was taunting him loudly. 

With shaking fingers Clyde pulled up the library on his phone, lying back against his headboard and pillows. He was already naked, his skin vibrating against the soft sheets. A small bottle of lube sat on the bedside table, something Clyde usually didn’t use as he felt self-conscious about ordering it online. So he tried to moderate the use of it, make it last as long as possible. But tonight called for it, he wanted this experience to feel extra good. 

With the library open on his phone, Clyde scrolled down to the search option, looking for directions on where to start looking for something to listen to. The app boasted over 500 hours of material that one could sort and filter to fit the needs and kinks. There were recordings for both couples, singles, her, him, them, one voice, multiple voices, vanilla and kinky. There were options on scenarios and moods as well. 

Most of the filter options made Clyde blush, made him eager to get started and he decided to keep his options as wide as possible, choosing only the minimal amount of filters. 

One voice, praise, blowjob. 115 results.

Clydes eyebrows rose at the number, he hadn’t expected that many to choose from. But he wasn’t about to complain, he already knew he would enjoy this app past tonight. And then there was one title that called to him.

Welcome home handsome. 

It was like a siren was singing to him. It was his nickname, the one you had given him all those years ago. This had to be it, his first touch into these erotic recordings. Clyde made sure his earbuds were in and with a slight tremble, he pressed play and got settled. 

_“Hey there handsome. I’ve missed you so much, I am so glad you are here now.”_

The voice was a smooth alto tone, chuckling gently in his ear and his eyes fell closed as his hand smoothed down his chest to his stomach. He ran it up and down a few times, warming his skin and grounding himself to his bed. 

_“I’ve been waiting here, it’s been so long since we had the chance to spend quality time together. I miss your touch, how you know how to set me on fire. But tonight’s about you, baby. Allow me to help you unwind?”_

He imagined coming home to you, finding you on his bed naked, your gorgeous body waiting to be worshipped. How you would offer your hand, invite him to join you. Strip off his clothes, tell Clyde to lie down, and let you take the lead. Praise him and his body, eat him up first with your eyes, and bathe him in your words. Your warm hands running criss-cross across his body, lighting the flame that burned in his blood.

_“I want to taste you, handsome. I wanna lick all over your body, taste the salt on your skin. Let me make you feel good, hmm?”_

His cock, half-mast ever since he arrived home, was now in full attention. Clyde knew he was above average in that department and he took pride in knowing that he could bring pleasure to a partner with it. He wondered if you’d like it, liked how he would feel inside you. 

Gently he squeezed a dollop of lube on his hand and smeared it over his cock, hissing at the temperature change and sensation of his calloused hand on himself. 

_“Oh baby, you look so good there, I can’t wait to taste you. I love the feel of your skin as I rake my nails across your chest, create lines I can soothe with my lips.”_

Clyde took himself firmly in his hand, smearing the lube further, and collected some precum that had formed on his tip. It felt good, the smooth glide of his hand, the pressure just as he enjoyed. A small huff left his lips as he sunk deeper into the fantasy of you being the one that touched him. He imagined how you’d be barely able to get your fingers around his girth, how you would squeeze him. How small your hand would look compared to his. 

_“You are mighty all over, aren’t you handsome? So huge yet perfect, like you are sculpted and measured just for me. I wonder, will you fit inside me? Will you stretch me oh so good, split me with your cock? I want to feel you, want you to fill me up to the brim.”_

He could see it with his mind's eye, how you would look under him as he pressed inside. You’d pant and huff at the intrusion, the tightness inside you squeezing him just right. Maybe your eyes would be shut, lost in the pleasure, or maybe you’d hold his gaze, his whiskey-eyes locked to yours as he finally filled you to the hilt. 

How hot you would feel as Clyde pumped in and out, the smooth velvet gliding against his tender flesh, how it would envelop him fully in your heat. His hand sped up, wrist twisting and turning, creating delicious friction on his cock. 

_“I want to have a taste. Can I? I bet you taste sweet, salty and perfect for me. I love how heavy you feel on my tongue, how I have to work my way up and down, going so far that I can feel you in the back of my throat. I love it when you fuck my mouth baby, make me choke on you. Does it feel good, handsome? Do you like me sucking you off?”_

“God, yess…” Clyde hissed, his hand speeding up. You’d look so amazing, your lips wrapped around him, your tongue caressing him. How those expressive eyes would look at him behind those sinful lashes as you took him deeper and deeper with every slide. He threw his head back as he fell fully into the fantasy, the alto voice in his ear encouraging him ever further. 

_“You taste exquisite baby. Mmmmm, I could spend hours here, just licking and kissing and sucking you. Let you use my mouth over and over again, bring you over the edge multiple times. Such a perfect cock you have, you were made for me, my handsome darling.”_

His hand sped up, the twist of his wrist a little sharper now, he could feel his balls tighten as he neared his peak. He was groaning aloud now, his mind fueled by the smooth dulcet tones and fantasies of your kneeling above him, his length in your mouth. Clyde was fully fucking his hand now, going faster and faster.

_“Are you close handsome? I am, I cannot help but to play with myself as I suck you off. You taste so good baby and I want you. All of you. I am dripping for you, I ache to be touched. I want you to come in my mouth, want you to pulse your spend down my throat, paint my insides with your cum. Come for me, handsome, mark me as yours.”_

The voice in his ears let out a breathy moan and that did him in. With a loud yell, Clyde felt himself pulse in his hand, hot bursts of cum landing on his belly and navel. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he felt boneless in his pleasure. 

_“You look amazing baby when you come, so beautiful. And your taste is unlike anything I’ve ever tasted. I love your taste, love to swallow each and every drop. Handsome, you are so perfect for me.”_

The recording faded out with another breathy moan. 

Clyde laid on his bed, cum cooling on his stomach but he couldn’t find the energy to move or clean up. What he had felt was something so intense it rivaled everything he had experienced before. The power of the orgasm had wrung him dry and he had loved every second of it. 

And all because of the recording. And you, his mind supplied. Images of you had been in Clyde's mind for some time now but combining those fantasies with a sultry voice telling him erotic things in his ear… He shivered with arousal. And if he played his cards right, he could soon make his fantasy a reality and combine a recording with the real thing. 

With newfound confidence, Clyde picked up his phone, exited Audio Lover, and opened the chat you usually used to communicate with one another.

”Thank you for the recommendation, the voice was really pleasing.”

Only a few moments later his phone pinged with your answer. He held off looking at the answer as he managed to clean himself up, his body thrumming with need again. Would you offer to listen to these with him again, play out a scenario? His cock sure hoped so, already beginning to harden again. 

_“Good. Next round at my house?”_

His finger flew across the letters, a smile on his lips. This was really happening then. He sent his reply and rose from the bed. Clyde was a man on a mission now. 

“I’m on my way.”


	3. Stereo Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of truth.

Clyde stood on the porch of your home, ready to knock when uncertainty hit him. He’d been fine on the ride over, your text messages telling him that you wanted this also. But he hadn’t taken into account the fact that it was well past 1 AM and while he was used to staying up until the sunrise, you probably weren’t. 

Yet here he was, standing on the familiar porch and contemplating on whether to knock or not. The decision was taken from him when you opened the door, standing in the doorway looking like a goddess reincarnated. Your robe was tied around your body, giving him a peek at your skin. The very skin he wanted to mark, bite, suck, and lick. 

“Hey handsome.” Your voice was soft, a little raspy around the edges.

“Hi darlin’. Did I wake ya?” 

“No, I was still up. Listening to…” You left the sentence hanging but he could imagine what you had been doing. Clyde grinned, feeling the previous courage flood his system once more. 

He took a step closer, spying a bit more skin under the robe. It almost made him salivate; you looked so inviting backlit in the doorway, the robe stopping at mid-thigh. This was something he could get used to seeing every night. 

“Anything good?” His deep baritone rumbled, eyes dark in the moonlight. 

“Mmmm, I wasn’t finished yet, but now that you are here… Care to join me?”

There was that glint again in your eyes and this time Clyde knew it was going to really happen. He closed the distance between you two and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you flush to his chest. 

It felt different than before, how you fit against him. Or maybe he was only now allowing himself to truly feel you against him; how your chest felt against his own pectorals, how your leg slotted between his thighs, the way your hands wrapped around his waist, the warmth that you radiated. How your smile was warm and open as it was directed at him, how you melted in his embrace as his hand slowly ran up and down your spine. How you belonged there. 

Clyde knew then. He didn’t want anything else but you. No one else in the room, no audio recording, not a sound but yours as he made love to you the first time.

Just you and him, together. 

“I think we can make some sounds ourselves, right darlin’?” He mumbled, ghosting your cheek with his lips. He felt more than heard your happy sigh. Clyde wanted to drink in each and every sound you made and then some. His hand found itself squeezing your ass gently, enjoying how the flesh felt in his palm. 

His eyes fell down to your lips. Those arches, glistening with saliva and lip balm, looking so inviting and ready to be bitten. Unconsciously he licked his own lips, drawing your eyes to them.

It was like gravity, the pull of it too much for either of you as you leaned in on his arms and claimed his luscious lips to your own. Time lost its meaning as you explored Clyde’s lips against yours, alternating the pressure to find the magical combination.

And once you were there, all bets were off. He fit against you like two puzzle pieces finding harmony. You always had known Clyde was made for kissing: lips so soft, warm, and pliant and his tongue inside your mouth, battling for dominance which neither wanted to relinquish.

“Take me to bed, handsome.” You whispered against his mouth, causing shivers to run down his spine. 

It reminded him of earlier at the bar, this very scenario had been played out before. But he was more than ready this time, not freezing up but lifting you to his arms easily as he stepped inside your small home. 

He’d been over multiple times and he was well acquainted with the layout. With his hands under your ass, kneading and molding the plump flesh, Clyde toyed off his shoes and gently navigated the two of you towards your bedroom. You kept peppering his lips, cheeks and neck with small kitten licks and kisses, making him purr. 

Once the need for air became too much and lips parted, you could see how dark his eyes were, even in the dim light of your bedroom. Normally whiskey-colored and smiling for you, they were now like dark chocolate, hooded in passion. Yours must have matched him as he dove in again, kissing you with all that he got. Truly, you could have stayed kissing him for an eternity and even that would not be enough. 

His hardened length kept rubbing against you, grinding deliciously against your covered mound and causing wetness to pool between your thighs. You felt empty all of a sudden, the kind of emptiness only his length could fill. A small moan left your lips as you needed to clench your thighs together to alleviate it.

“Clyde… I need you.” You whined against his lips, unwilling to stop kissing him. He nodded, keeping you tight against his chest while he lowered the both of you down on the mattress. He made easy work of your robe, fumbling only slightly with the knot. Once that came loose, he leaned back a little, huffing as he took your figure in. 

“Christ darlin’, ya look… beautiful,” Clyde whispered in awe as he fully registered what he was seeing. 

You didn’t have a bra on, only a pair of pretty panties and the robe, now open fully and showing your figure to him. Your skin already had a small sheen of sweat on it, making it look even more inviting. 

Clyde swore he’d never seen anything so enchanting in his life. He could already imagine how your tits would feel, how he could caress and grab them, suck your nipples, and have you moan and writhe under him as he licked each and every inch. 

“It seems I’m at a bit of a disadvantage.” You arched one brow at him and then at his attire. “Can I, honey? Can I undress you?” With that Clyde stepped off the bed and opened his arms, inviting you to explore him. He watched as you stood up on your knees in front of him and placed your hands on his t-shirt hem. With slow, deliberate movements you lifted it, revealing a wide figure with a delicious happy trail. 

The sight caused you to lick your lips as more skin was revealed. He had massive, toned muscles and hard planes, with a hint of softness around his navel and lower stomach, and his skin begged to be bruised. How you wanted to mark him as yours, make him carry your insignia for days to come. There would be time for that, you reminded yourself and continued pulling the T-shirt over his head. 

Once the shirt was removed and thrown into a corner of the room, you turned your attention to his tenting shorts. It almost seemed like he’d gone commando in his haste to come over. A second look at him confirmed that you were free to proceed and you placed your hands on the waistband. Slowly, teasingly you pulled the garment down, creating friction on his cock as you went lower. 

Happily you noted that he had in fact gone sans underwear, giving you a front seat to the viewing of his cock. And what a member it was, standing tall and proud, veins protruding and bulbous red head leaking already with precum. You licked your lips, wanting to feel the weight of his massive cock inside your mouth. You imagined how he’d taste, all salty and savory, heavy and long on your tongue. 

“Shit, darlin’. Ya tease me.” Clyde cursed as the band snapped off his cock, causing it to bounce against his stomach. He watched with hooded eyes as you divested the robe fully off, leaving you in only your panties and him naked. You held out your hand, like in his dreams, and beckoned him to join you back in bed. 

He lifted one leg to the mattress and motioned you to lean back and allow him to settle himself between your legs. “Beautiful,” Clyde murmured before he resumed kissing you. 

There was no rush as you explored one another with kisses and hands running up and down each other’s bodies. His warm hand felt amazing on your skin, caressing your side as he trailed down your neck, kissing every bit of available flesh.

Your hands found their way to his hair, burying into the inky locks as you arched your body to better feel him against you. Clyde continued nibbling on your body, tasting the sweat and feeling the heat emanating from your body. Gripping the mane, you suddenly pulled him off your neck, breathing hard. Dark eyes looked at you, ready to devour. 

“Now who’s teasing?” You grinned, eyes sparkling with mirth and lust. Clyde just grinned back before taking a hold of your hip and squeezing tight. “Just some payback, darlin. Let me enjoy ya.” 

“What about a soundtrack then?” You couldn’t help but tease him a bit further, which caused Clyde to chuckle against your sternum. The vibration hit you deep, pushing another small moan out of your chest. 

“Maybe save that fer later?” His eyes looked up from the valley of your chest. The sight of him, hair disheveled, lips glistening and eyes open wide, trusting, and tender rendered you speechless. You could only nod, lost in emotions. 

He bent down again, kissing down on your body. He lit a fire in your veins as he kept moving, kissing, nibbling, and nuzzling your flesh. Your nipples, hard from the arousal received kisses and licks and his nimble fingers explored them gently. A small pinch, a tight squeeze. Your eyes fell closed again and he ventured even lower, continuing his tasting path until he was eye level with your panties.

“Can I…. Can I take ‘em off darlin’?” He whispered, his hot breath so close where you wanted it to be. You gave silent permission with a small smile and felt him slowly peeling the cotton off your body. Your legs fell open as you felt the last scrap of fabric leave you. The cool air hit your heated body and you shivered with both the temperature change and with anticipation. Your cunt throbbed, sending pleasure across your body. 

Clyde was speechless as he kept looking at you. Perfection, he thought. He wanted to taste you so bad; if you tasted even half as good as you smelled and looked now, he’d be happy to die between those legs, eating you out forever. Your folds glistened with your essence, inviting him to lick that wetness right off the source. Unable to deny himself any longer, he buried his head between your thighs.

He flattened his tongue, sweeping it through your folds, and nearly passed out on the taste alone. Clyde had never tasted anything like that in his life and he was addicted instantly. You keened above him, spine curving upwards at the sensation and he had to throw his mechanical arm over your stomach to keep you from escaping. He feasted on your cunt, twirling and flicking his tongue around the clit and dipping it inside you, gathering all the honey he could. Your cries only encouraged him as he lost himself to the act. 

Clyde could hear your orgasm building from your voice and that only made him want to bring you over the edge by his mouth. He doubled his efforts as he ate you out, his senses honed on one thing only: your pleasure. A small lick, followed by his teeth scraping your clit before sucking it into his mouth, alternating the pressure and location to find the magical combination. Your thighs shook around his ears, pressure mounting as you kept gripping his hair, the pain so good on his scalp. 

“Clyde.” One word, spoken with your breathless tone. “I. Need. You.” Not willing to tip over the edge just yet, you punctuated each word with a small tug at his forearm, until he was flush against you. His lips glistened with your slick and his hair sticking out in all directions. Whiskey eyes dark with passion Clyde bent down a little and kissed your throat. 

“Ya have me, darlin’. Now, and as long as ya want.” Clyde couldn’t help but confess, hoping that you would understand that this was not a one-time thing for him. This was what he had dreamt of for ages and now that it was in his grasp, Clyde wanted it to last forever. 

You did understand, almost melting at his declaration. With a firm grip on his neck, you pulled him to a toe-curling kiss, tasting the ultimate combination of you and him, hoping to convey your feelings to him clearly. Words would come later, once you were sated and satisfied. You wanted him to show you how he felt. 

Refusing to let go of kissing him, you stretched out one hand to your nightstand and fished out a condom. “Please, Clyde…. Fill me up.” You begged, causing him to growl low. Clyde took the offered rubber and ripped the foil in half in his haste, deftly rolling it onto his aching length. “I need to prepare you, love.” He told you as he kissed your neck. 

He propped himself up on his side, his prosthetic pressing down on the mattress to keep his weight off you as his hand trailed across your stomach before reaching your center. A calloused finger tapped your clit, causing you to gasp at the contact. He alternated between circling motions and dipping his finger lower, gathering your wetness. 

The first intrusion of Clyde’s finger was unlike anything you had felt before. Long and thick with just the right amount of pressure. Gently he pumped his finger in and out your body, letting you get used to him. All the while Clyde offered praises against your skin as he kissed your breasts while his thumb kept rubbing the bundle of nerves. “Ya feel so good, darlin’. Ya feel so good around m’fingers, can’t wait to feel ya on m’cock.” 

Soon one finger wasn’t enough and a second joined the first. It felt exquisite, the stretch only two of his fingers could give you. You felt filled to the brim and even the thought of having Clyde’s cock inside you made your thighs tremble. He was huge, well above anything you’d taken previously. 

You felt his fingers scissor you, pump in and out, stretching you fully and you let out a loud wail at the sensation. ”Clyde, oh, that… that feels so gooo-OH-d!” He chuckled low at your sound when he eased his fingers from your body, angling his head so he could once again drown in your kisses. 

“Are ya ready darlin’?” He mumbled against your lips as he moved to cover your body fully once more. At your nod, he lifted himself to his knees, committing the sight of your body sprawled out on the bed to his mind. 

This was it, the one thing Clyde had been hoping and dreaming for, for so long. He gave himself a few sharp pumps, not because there was a need to, his cock standing up in rapt attention, but to ground himself to this moment so that he would not blow his load immediately after entering you. 

He positioned himself at your entrance, letting the world settle for a moment. His stillness caused you to whine softly, you felt so empty without him. Gently he shushed you, soothing his hand on your thigh. “Patience, my darlin’, patience. Imma got ya.” 

You were done waiting. No more teasing, no more waiting. Clever fingers found his hips and with a sharp tug, helped by your knees on his buttocks, you pulled him inside, right up to the hilt. One motion and your breath was stolen from your lungs as he filled you completely, not even a tiny amount left untouched. The weight of him on top of you only accentuated the feeling. 

Clyde groaned at the feeling of utter bliss and molten heat on his length. You fit around him so well, you velvet heat causing his blood to sing. “Ya are so tight, darlin’. Can’t believe I fit inside ya, ya take me so well.” He groaned against your lips, hips pressing against your pelvis. He wanted to move, he wanted to stay put, he wanted to live inside your cunt, inside your heat. Never be apart, ever again. 

You felt almost split in half by your man. It was heaven, how well he fit in your body like he had been crafted from marble just for you and your pleasure. The heat in your veins was raging now, urging you to move, wanting to feel the push and pull of his cock. Your walls fluttered against his girth, causing him to groan again at the sensation. With one more look into your eyes, confirming that you were adjusted to him Clyde began moving, pulling almost completely out before pushing back in. 

It was slow and gentle at first, both of you getting comfortable with the feeling of being joined as one but before long Clyde sped up, encouraged by your moans and sighs as he started to search that one spot that was guaranteed to have you reaching for the stars.

“Yes, yes, Clyde, right there, yes!” You huffed, your whole existence now completely focused on the man pummeling you to the mattress. His strong arms were around your head, caging you in. This was one prison you were glad to be inside, never to leave. 

“Ya feel so good, darlin’, like yer made for me. Can’t believe…” He grew silent then as he bottomed out, the heat and feeling so good. Too good in fact, Clyde could feel himself nearing the edge and he was determined to take you over with him. So he made sure that his stance was solid, his left arm holding him up as he sneaked his flesh hand to your clit, pressing down slightly. You keened at his touch, already seeing stars. 

“YES, FUCK!” 

His fingers were magic, you decided, with how they played you like an instrument he had mastered years ago. With every stroke, Clyde took you higher and higher, paired with his thrusts. 

Suddenly… There it was. The part of you that almost everyone had trouble finding, he was brushing against. Over and over again as he fucked into you. It was ecstasy. Your mouth opened to a scream but no sound came out. Your nails dug into his arms as your back arched once more and your vision was filled with white. 

With your orgasm, Clyde felt you squeeze his cock in a vice grip, so tight it was nearing pain. But it was a pain he welcomed, as the heat grew in him. With a final thrust so deep he roared, tension snapping inside his spine as he followed you over the edge. He felt himself pulsing inside the rubber and his mind went blank. If this was heaven, he’d never leave.

As you both came down from your respective highs and condom taken care of, Clyde gathered you up in his arms, snuggling deeper into the warm mattress. He pressed small kisses to your hairline, arm trailing up and down your back lazily. 

“Mmmm… Now can I play my favorite recording?” You quipped against his pectorals, enjoying the way it vibrated against your cheek as he laughed. This felt good, lying in his arms, sated, and content. Yet the heat was already licking in your veins, ready for round two (and three). 

As an answer, Clyde flipped you over so that your back was against the linens and he was hovering above you, a grin on his lips and a glint in his eyes. Strong arms caged you in between them again as he closed the distance between. A whisper of words, spoken against your lips before claiming them. 

“Press play on tape, darlin’.”


	4. Loudspeakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you did say you were game to play.

It had been a few months since Clyde and you had finally tipped over the friends to lovers -line and you owed a lot of it to Audio Lover. Since that first night, you had tried several recordings to see what the both of you liked and what really got the blood pumping. 

There was one recording that had gotten Clyde so worked up you had worn his marks for days afterward. You hadn’t revisited it together, but privately you had listened to it several times, memorizing the lines as you had a surprise for your handsome man. A surprise you intended to put into action tonight. 

Small butterflies fluttered in your belly as the taxi dropped you off at the front of Duck Tape. Friday evening was in full swing, you could hear rock music flowing from the jukebox even from the outside. Perfect, this would work wonderfully for your plans as you knew the full crew would be working tonight. 

A quick check at your phone confirmed that Bess, one of the waitresses at the bar, had placed the bag you asked for (and had discreetly delivered the previous day) in Clyde’s office and all was ready. Rolling your shoulders back, you straightened your spine and let your high heels carry you inside the door. 

_Showtime._

Clyde was tending the bar, as most nights and he observed the usual crowd of regulars that sat in the corner booth, ordering from the tap. A group of males, possibly college students were having a friendly game of pool. They had ordered a tray of Jagerbombs and Clyde had an inkling that one or two of them would get carried out as the night went on.

He was talking to Jimmy and Sylvia at the bar as the door opened. He usually took a cursory look at who arrived (his regulars appreciated that he had their order ready by the time they reached the bartop) but he had to do a double-take this time. You were walking towards the bar, your black pumps making your legs look like a million bucks and the wrap-dress hit all the marks to showcase your figure. 

“H-hi darlin’. Ho-how was work?” Clyde uttered as you reached the bar. You looked at him under your lashes and winked, the mischievous glint present yet again. Sitting down on one of the stools you crossed your legs and looked at the bar menu as you spoke. 

“Would you be so kind and get me the leg spreader? I am in desperate need of some loosening up.” 

It took only seconds for Clyde to process your words and once he did, his eyebrows shot up as he recognized the drink and words around it. _Did you just say what he thought you did?_ The words brought the recording back to his mind in an instant. He had admitted that that particular recording hit pretty much all his fantasies and now it very much seemed you were going to recreate it for him.

You did say you were not averse to playing out the scenarios after all. 

“Well, ah… Ah hardly think a lady like yarself would be satisfied with somethin’ like that.”

Now it was your turn to be surprised, it seemed that you were not the only one who had memorized lines. But, this would make it all the more fun. You lifted your eyes from the menu and let your eyes sweep your man’s figure, taking in the dark button-up and the big legs encased in denim that disappeared under the counter. How you loved looking at him, all that powerful presence hiding in plain sight. 

“What would you suggest then, bartender?”

“Maybe the slow, comfortable screw against the wall is more ta ya likin’, it’s one of mah specialties.” 

You seemed to ponder his suggestion for a moment before nodding. “That sounds wonderful. Slow is usually a good way to start.” 

Clyde turned behind the counter and picked up a highball glass while looking around for the ingredients. He could feel your eyes burn with desire as you watched him preparing the drink. In any other case, it might have made him add a little flair to the work but he was thrumming with energy now, so adding anything not critical would make Clyde spill or break something. He did throw a small wink in your direction while pouring the concoction into the glass, earning him a sultry smile back. 

Once the drink was done, he presented it with you with a steady hand but a rapidly beating heart. He wanted you to enjoy the drink, even if it was part of the game, but more importantly, he was hoping to taste it from your lips after. 

You murmured your thank you’s as you took the glass from him and brought it to your lips. A small sip with your eyes closed as Clyde watched you with hooded eyes. You hummed your approval at the taste combination, it was surprising yet enjoyable. A small kitten lick at your upper lip and Clyde was struggling to hold in the tiny moan at the sight. 

“Very good. It seems the bartender was yet again right. This was exactly what I needed.”

He tipped his chin a little as a thank you. “I’m happy if you are, ma’am. Now, please excuse me for a moment.” Clyde was reluctant to leave your presence, but he had a bar full of people to tend to. He also knew he had to step away, it was in the script after all. 

“You go ahead, handsome. I’ll be here waiting.” You winked as you bit your lower lip before taking another sip of your drink. It was potent all right, it would be dangerous to drink it too quickly. You located Bess easily and she gave you a wink, it was her portion of the night’s script. You hid your smile behind the rim of the glass as you waited for your next cue. 

It didn’t take long for Clyde to return to the corner of the bar you had chosen, near the back where it would be easy to slip away. He had a kitchen towel in his hands that he kept twisting. His eyes were a little downcast, feeling nervous. _Like this was real and not a role play._ “It seems mah break came up sooner than I thought, but I wanted to check in with you before I go. Is everything to yer likin’?”

“Well, now that you mention it…” You slid your half-empty glass around in your hands, playing coy. “I was going to read up on the hiking trails as I waited for my friends to join me. But it seems that my battery has died. I don’t suppose you’d have a map somewhere?”

The line was so cheesy that it had nearly brought you out of the fantasy on the first listen, but if it worked, then it worked. And judging by the darkening of Clyde’s eyes as he lifted them to meet yours, it was hitting the mark right where it was supposed to. His hand came up to his neck, rubbing it gently, casting a small glance at Bess at the front of the bar before he returned his attention to you. You fluttered your lashes at him and brought a thumb to your mouth, lips wrapping around it. 

Clyde was transfixed on that digit, he wanted to replace it with his own and let you seduce him completely, so it took him a moment to remember his next line. 

“We’re normally not supposed to do this, but if ya follow meh, we have a map at the manager’s office. But we need ta be quick.” At your nod, he rounded the bartop quickly and held out his flesh hand for you to take it. As your skin met his, he pulled you close, shielding your body from view, and ushered the both of you towards the back. The urge to kiss you was becoming overpowering. 

The second you were behind the door in Clyde’s office, he broke character and pushed you up against the wall. His lips attacked yours as he pressed his body to yours, letting you feel exactly how eager he was to turn his fantasy a reality. The kisses were frantic, full of hunger and heat as Clyde let his hands wander on the fabric of your dress, gripping it so tightly the seams were barely hanging on. Trying to grab as much of you as humanly possible. 

You only stopped kissing when the need for air became overwhelming, both of you panting like you had run a marathon. It could’ve been minutes or hours, but neither cared. You could get lost for an eternity in his kisses and he was no better off. You hoped that feeling, the urge to lose yourself in him would never change. 

Clyde pressed his forehead against yours, gripping your ass to keep himself grounded in reality. Your breaths mingled as you stroked his cheek gently. 

“Darlin’, wha’…”

“I did say we could play. You like it so far?” 

He answered you by trailing kisses across your neck and shoulder, metal hand pawing at the belt to loosen the wrap dress around you. “My manager…” Clyde whispered, returning to the script. “Ah have only fifteen minutes…” The wrap came loose and he nearly ripped the clothing off your body. “Need ya.” 

You sunk your hands in his locks and gripped tight, forcing him to stop his assault on your collarbones. You knew how he loved you pulling his hair, how the tingles of the pain and pleasure intermingled.

“Then let’s make that fifteen count, hmm?” You smiled at him, the wicked, wicked glint back in your eyes. Clyde groaned and surged forward again, pressing you tightly to the wall. His hand found your breast, kneading the flesh, molding it to his liking. You keened at the sensation of your hardened nipple rubbing against the fabric of your bra and his calloused, clever fingers. 

“Want’d ya from the minute ya stepped in.” He confessed, kissing down your throat. 

“Me too, handsome.” You panted in his ear as he slipped his hand down towards your underwear, feeling the heat call for him as he scraped his teeth across your flesh. Clyde wanted to rip the offending cotton off your skin, sink into that heat and never leave. But you had other plans. 

Slowly two hands came upon his pectorals and pushed him slightly. It was nowhere near the pressure needed to push this mountain of a man completely off you, but Clyde had always been in tune with your wants and he stopped his ministrations. His lips were puffy and wet and you wanted to dive in for another makeout session, but you reminded yourself of the plan for tonight. You trailed your hands on his chest, feeling the hum of energy underneath. 

“Ass on the couch, handsome. Let me make you feel good.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

As he separated from you, Clyde noticed you pull a small canvas bag from the coat rack by the door. When had that appeared? And more importantly, what did it contain? This was not in the original recording, he thought he’d fuck you against the wall, hard, fast, and heavy. He trusted you though and he proceeded to his old couch and sat down, legs wide. 

Clyde was about to ask you when you stepped between his open gait and lifted the bag to the coffee table next to the armrest. “I know I’m combining things here, but there is something I want to try out. Trust me?” Your eyes were open and soft as you let the contents spill on the table. A small silicone object, some lube, a blindfold, and a couple of feathers landed on it and he found himself quite intrigued by them. 

“With mah life, darlin’.” 

You smiled at his answer and you lifted the blindfold from the table first. The red silk was draped over his eyes, his world turning dark. As soon as his sense of sight was taken, all his other senses ramped up. Clyde heard your heels click on the floor as you moved a bit back and forth in the office, presumably locking the door. A good call, as much as he enjoyed the idea of possibly getting caught, Clyde didn’t really want to experience it in real life. The sound of the heels suddenly stopped and he was in the dark again. 

He jumped a little as suddenly he felt your fingers undoing all the buttons of his shirt and push it off his body. His t-shirt underneath followed and suddenly the sound of his jeans zipper opening was amped up, metal scraping against metal. At your tap on his hip, he lifted himself up a bit and felt you remove his jeans and underwear.

“Everything alright handsome?” You asked and Clyde hummed his confirmation. He was more than fine. The temperature change was a bit odd, he felt pins and needles on his skin but it was a pleasant feeling. 

He’d been hard ever since you stepped in, a common occurrence around you really, but now his cock felt like a steel rod as it rested against his stomach. Clyde could feel the first drops of precum hit close to his navel and he knew how he must look, all leaking and red and ready for you. 

“You look beautiful, handsome. My good boy, what a treat,” You murmured, taking in the glorious sight of your boyfriend wearing nothing but the red silk across his eyes. The planes on his body all on display for you, dark locks falling around his face, and those sinful lips still glistened with saliva. 

No matter how many times you saw him naked, it always took your breath away. He was massive in all ways, body, and mind, but the fact that he was tender and soft, often a little shy, made his massiveness endearing. You could spend hours praising Clyde and his body and had done so multiple times. And how he responded to your praise, cheeks warm and eyes shining, it made you want to praise him even more. 

“You look wonderful. My handsome man.” You purred, letting your hand trace mindless lines on his body, as you watched his muscles dance and skin erupt in goosebumps. Clyde shivered at your touch, a slow rumble in his chest as it bloomed with your praise. 

The wetness between your legs was already soaking through your underwear and you took a moment to divest them and your bra. Fully naked now you stepped between Clyde’s thick thighs once again and contemplated picking up the feathers. It had seemed like a good idea at home, but now you were uncertain. 

_Maybe it was better to save it for another time_ , you decided and picked up the lube instead. 

Clyde’s face turned to your direction as he heard the cork pop, the familiar scent of your favorite lube filled his nostrils and he trembled with anticipation. But your hands didn’t reach for his cock yet, which made his eyebrows furrow. He heard you lube something up, the slick sound amplified in his ears. His cock bounced a little in his lap as it was desperate for your clever touch.

As soon as the sound had started, it stopped. It was followed by a shuffling sound as something happened and Clyde could only guess what it was. Usually, you let out similar sounds when he fingered you and the mere idea of sinking his fingers into your tight pussy made his thighs clench and his dick bob in attention. 

“Darlin´?” 

He dared to ask, as he heard you step a little closer, your scent swirling around him. “I’m here handsome. Can I sit on your lap?” Your voice was low as you straddled him, your knees surrounding his hips. Both flesh and metal lifted to your back, one hand trailing up and the other down. 

“Kiss me,” Clyde whispered, feeling your skin on his always made him warm. The curve of your body felt different somehow when he couldn’t see you, only feel. It felt like heaven to him as he pulled your body closer to another toe-curling kiss. 

He felt your hand dip low between your bodies and take a hold of his cock and pump him slightly, lubing him up. He groaned against your lips at the feeling, the first touch of your clever finger always made him weak at the knees. Thankfully he was already sitting, the euphoria of you gripping him was ten times the usual.

As he nudged your core, he was surprised yet again. There was something already there, something that felt like silicone. Suddenly the earlier object Clyde hadn’t been able to recognize made sense and he nearly combusted right there. 

You had spoken of wanting to try out toys after an intense session and Clyde had been eager to participate in an online shopping trip. The chosen toys had included a small curved vibrator and you had brought it here with you to the bar. He moaned again, it was going to be over sooner rather than later should you decide to tease him with it. 

The kiss turned a bit slower as you guided him around the vibe and once he was positioned to your liking, you began to sink down, taking him deep. You whined, a high keening sound, as he split you, the vibe against you clit a promise of what was to come. His hands gripped your hips as you took more of him in, panting and huffing as you sunk down deeper, taking him inch by inch.

“Uuhhh… So tight darlin’.”

You agreed with his whisper by moaning loudly, the sound bouncing in the room. Even with all the prep you had done earlier, there was no match for his girth. 

You could feel the sweat dripping down your back once your pelvis finally met his. His hold on you didn’t ease up and you could almost see the tightness in his muscles, how his iron grip on his self-control was slipping. Clyde looked like he was ready to pound into you, rut into you like an animal and at that moment you admired his ability to stay still, allowing you to take the lead. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, you lifted your hips, dragging his cock next to the silicone, and then sunk down back again. “Oh, fhuchkck!” Clyde groaned, hand digging harder into your pelvis. You repeated the motion once, twice before you stopped, holding yourself up, barely his tip inside.

A quick flick of your fingers on the vibe and the first vibrations hit you and Clyde simultaneously. His control snapped as the need to move overcame anything else and he pulled you down with a growl, splitting you in half and setting a punishing rhythm. Over and over again he surged upwards and pulled you down, bouncing you on his lap.

“Yes, yes, yes! YES! Right there, oh god, Clyde!” 

“Fuck darlin’, ya feel so gooo-ooh–ood!” 

Your voices filled the office as he kept fucking you on his cock, spearing you with every single thrust. The vibe was relentless in its ministrations on your clit and his cock. With Clyde hitting all your sweet spots inside the velvet heat, all the feelings were coming overwhelming. You could feel yourself nearing the edge, tears gathering in the corners of your eyes as you were overstimulated in the best way possible.

“Clyde, please! I’m com-!” The final push so brutal, fingers digging into flesh and your body went taut. You wept as the stars danced in your eyes, your whole body buzzed with energy and you could barely hear Clyde’s roar over the blood rushing in your ears. 

He ripped off the blindfold so he could witness the beauty of your orgasm and the sight of you naked, on his lap and shaking with all the power coursing through you was enough for him to follow you into the abyss. One last thrust into your tight heat and he shouted his release, painting your insides with white ropes of cum.

Your whole body felt like lead as you stopped the vibrations and slipped the vibe off. Clyde whined softly as the movement caused him to slip out also but was soothed by you sinking back into his embrace. He peppered kisses on your shoulders as his hand stroked your back. “I think mah fifteen minutes is gone, darlin’.” Clyde whispered to your cheek, laughter rumbling in his belly.

“Mmmm… I hear the boss is pretty easygoing.” You quipped, smiling into his sweaty skin. You didn’t want to move. In fact, you highly doubted your legs could ever support you should you try. Clyde looked down at you, his smile crinkling in the corners of his whiskey eyes. 

“Could be. Though he can ride your ass pretty hard if that’s needed.”

“And I say, ride it then, bartender.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Clyde dove in for another kiss as he rose from the couch, arms under your ass, and carried you to his work desk. The loudspeakers at the jukebox might have some competition tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please come say hi on Tumblr or Twitter :)


End file.
